Spelling Doppelgänger One Last Time
by qilberts
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Katherine Pierce's first true love aka Nadia's father? We never knew what happened to him, but now you will. A love story: brown eyes full with tears, blue ones full with guilt. What happens when Katherine meets after centuries her first love's doppelgänger, Damon Salvatore? Now you know why Katherine always preferred Stefan.


**Spelling Doppelgänger One Last Time** — Set in 1400s, 1864 & today

 _Ships: Datherine & Kimitri _

_Rated M_

Summary: Have you ever wondered about Katherine Pierce's first true love aka Nadia's father?

No one ever knew what happened to him, who he was. That's why I'm going to tell you the story of Katerina Petrova and Dimitri Kolev. They were in love with each other until Katherine got pregnant, the guy ran away and left Katherine alone with a child. Brown eyes full with tears, blue ones full with guilt, what happens when Katherine meets, after centuries, her first love's doppelgänger, Damon Salvatore? Now you know why Katherine always preferred Stefan. _"If I hear the word doppelgänger one more time, I'm gonna have to learn how to spell it"_

 _—_

Damon Salvatore got into his house "Home sweet home" he thought sarcastically. He took off his jacket and threw it on the couch. He was walking to his room but he felt a presence. He turned around and saw his first love sitting on his couch. Katherine.

"Very brave of you to come here" he says looking at her.

"I wanted to say goodbye" she replies, a seductive look on her face.

"Leaving so soon?" he asks her sarcastically.

"I know where I'm not wanted" she replies pouting.

"Oh, don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age."

"Ouch" she laughs.

Damon turns back to leave but she appears right in front of him using vampire speed.

"Not a goodbye kiss?" she asks him, getting closer.

"Why don't I kill you instead?" he asks back. She smirks. "What are you doing here?"

"Nostalgia, curiosity, et cetera."

"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine. What are you up to?"

"Trust me, Damon. When I'm up to something, you'll know it" she gets even closer "Come on, kiss me or kill me, which will it be, Damon?" she is now only few inches from him "We both know that you're only capable of one"

 _Huh, she's annoying_ he thinks. He turns back but she pushes him into the floor. _Ugh._

"Nice, sweet, innocent, Damon" she whispers into his ear. _I've got enough._ He takes her by the neck and switches positions with her. She breathes heavily, inches from him. _Oh no I'm gonna break. Oh and fuck off._ She smirks just before he kisses her passionately, her tongue running on his upper lip. "That's more like it" she whispers before pushing him against the wall and ripping his shirt off, her hands running on his chest hungrily. He kisses anywhere he can reach, her breasts, her collarbone, her neck, her chin and finally her mouth. _I need to know it's now or never_. "Ok. Wait. Brief pause." he breathes into her mouth before she pushes him off her. He looks at her, his eyes bluer than ever "I have a question. Answer it, and it's back to fires and rocket's red glare. Answer it right, and I'll forget the last 145 years I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This can be our defining moment. Because we have time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth, just once..." She looks at him, pity in here eyes. _Here it comes._ "Stop. I already know your question."

she says. "And this is my answer. The truth is... I never loved you. It was always Stefan" she says giving him one last look before heading to the door. Damon's heart had broken into million tiny little pieces. But he needed to know why. "Why?" She stops and stands there, her back facing him. "Why is it always Stefan? What do I do so wrong?" There's an awkward silence before she replies "I don't know for Elena, Damon. But I do for me. But trust me it has nothing to do with you" "What? What is that suppose to mean?" he asks confused. "It's not because of you, Damon" she breathes "It's because of him" "Who the hell are you talking about?" She turns back to look at him, a tear is falling down her cheek. "Katherine, are you crying?" She gets closer and says "Damon, I never told you. But know that it isn't your fault. You never did anything wrong. It was because of him. Dimitri" he looks at her confused. "Don't say anything. I'm going to tell you how it started. But listen well, because you're the first and last person I tell about this, because you deserve to know"

—

Guys I'm a French girl so I'm sorry for the mistakes & this is my first fanfic so I'm not used to it yet and I hope you enjoy! Review please, I love you all x


End file.
